History Class Started It All
by xTexasgalx
Summary: How much can change in a day? Miley, Lilly, Jake and Oliver try and get through those dreaded lessons.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeeelloooooo people lol **

**This is just something I thought of one day and thought I'd have a shot of writing it. I'm not sure how long it will be but I have like two chapters written already.**

**Disclaimer: You know as well as I do Hannah Montana belongs to Disney … dang it…**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Jake POV

History class was pretty much spent the way it always was. Lilly was drawing all over the back of her hand, Oliver was staring out of the window like a gormless fool, Miley was doodling in her notebook with her left hand underneath her chin and the pen in her right and as usual I was staring at her.

No one listened to the elderly teacher at the front; she was too caught up in her own story telling to care whether she had an audience, which is why my dreamy gawping went unnoticed. Well almost unnoticed …

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilly sit up hastily in her seat before she slumped right off her chair and look around the classroom as though she forget where she was. Most students were in so deep a day dream it was hard to get back to reality.

Reality. The last place I wanted to be at this moment in time.

It even amazes me how obvious I was being, staring at her gorgeous flowing brown hair, watching her make idle twirling motions with her pen as she continued to graffiti her book.

Lilly's POV.

I was sat in history class, trying to block out the annoying buzzing that was the teacher's voice, spending my time drawing absent mindedly on the back of my hand not seeming to notice I almost landed flat on my butt. It was one of those moments where you snap out of a really deep day dream and try to regain your dignity. This is what I did, gracefully, before I ended up sliding on to the floor.

With a bored sigh I was looking around to check the clock on the wall (which I swear has stopped working) when I saw Jake Ryan, _Jake Ryan_ staring dreamily at the back of my best friends head. I mean with a small dazed smile on his face, head in his hands, the lot!

He must have saw me or something (I don't know how, his eyes were so focused on Miley's curly hair because he slowly looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

Even I didn't know what I was thinking.

Then, hold your breath for this, he blushed. Jake Ryan blushed because I had caught him doing something he clearly didn't want anyone to see, especially the girl he had been staring at.

I gave an evil grin. It was even better than Miley's (we had spent time practicing them at her last sleepover, but she was better at the evil laugh than I was, she really got in to it and scared Jackson.)

I should have been more surprised that Jake was ogling my best friend but I was kind of expecting it. He had made it obvious in some ways and catching him blatantly staring at her in class was the only proof I needed. I had evidence to throw in Miley's face, something I wished I had because she wouldn't believe me when I told her he was crushing on her.

Miley's POV

What was I even drawing in my notepad? It's already a huge mess from all the previous lessons scribbling. I am so going to fail my mid-terms and my daddy will get all parental on me, something he knows nothing about and threaten me with two weeks of Roxy time and have me clean out Jackson's room. The last time I walked past his door, the smell nearly made me keel over. Only this morning he was attacking me about my choice of pajamas. Shorts and a tank top. He seems to think they're inappropriate. It's not like I walk around the streets like that I had told him that with a smack around the head with a bread roll!

I looked up with a start. I really had to start listening! I looked over at Oliver who had drool dripping onto the table from his open mouth and felt relieved that I wasn't the only one who was going to fail the exam. I looked behind me at Lilly and to my surprise saw her giving Jake Ryan the evil eyes we had been practicing last Saturday night when she slept over. Why was Lilly giving the zombie slayer the 'look'?

She usually couldn't form a recognizable sentence around him, never mind look at him as though she knew something he didn't. True, the TV star image had worn thin on her brain but at a glimpse of famous flesh would go totally crazy … Let's not forget the Orlando Bloom incident.

I decided to see what she was looking at Jake for and turned around to face him. He was basically sat behind me in every class for some weird reason.

Was that a blush I saw on his cheeks? He looked at me for a split second, glanced at Lilly then looked down at his desk and pretended to be taking notes.

This history class was addling everyone's brains. The heat and humidity was making me less functional because I thought I saw ego boy blush! Without wanting to seem obsessed I turned back around and shook my head.

What did Lilly know that I didn't? I bet she would come out with the crazy theory that Jake liked me and I would reply to that "I'm the only girl who isn't falling all over him and following him like a sheep, he's bound to find that interesting and maybe that's why he wants to talk to me, because I look at him like a person and not a celebrity!"

I felt something hit the side of my arm and woke from my thoughts with a start.

Jake had quickly and inconspicuously grabbed the rolled up paper that had hit me. It looked like Lilly was the one to blame as she was wearing a guilty smirk.

What the heck was happening?

I tried to concentrate but before I knew it Lilly's pen came flying out of nowhere and smacked Amber in the back of the head.

Oliver POV

Hmmm grilled cheese sandwich with just a sprinkle of brown sauce on a soft, golden slice of bread … Did that pen just hit Amber in the back of the head?

Why was Lilly sat there looking like she was in shock? She didn't care about the fact she had hit the snobby girl, her surprise was directed at something else. She was really weird at times … I don't get her random mood swings or Miley and hers coded girl talk but it looked like Miley had no explanation for this either as she was staring at her in puzzlement just as much as I was.

Jake POV

I was kind of embarrassed that Lily had seen me staring at her best friend since my eyes were definitely going to stray from the back of her head to a lower part of her anatomy. I guess I was blushing because of the very … questionable image that had come in to my mind, no matter how unwanted it was.

Why did she have to be so HOT? If she weren't so dang beautiful I wouldn't have to stare at her every lesson.

Before I knew it, Miley herself had turned around. Had she known I had been looking at her? I gave her a nervous look, a glance a Lilly, (yes she was still giving that know-it-all smile and it wouldn't take a genius to work out what it meant. She now knew for definite I liked Miley Stewart) I just couldn't deal with the embarrassment and pretended I was listening to the teacher.

The next thing I knew, just when I thought the whole incident hade been forgotten a piece of screwed up paper hit Miley on the side of the arm and bounced close to my desk. It could only be from one person and if Miley read what I thought was going to be on that paper, she would probably hate me forever. Just the fact that she would never like me made me hollow inside. She was the only girl I had ever wanted.

I hastily unwrapped it and frowned.

"_I told you so_." It read.

I took a deep breath and took the plunge. At least I was admitting it to someone. Maybe telling Lily wasn't the smartest move but at least I was doing something other than staring and dreaming and hoping and wishing …

I threw it back, my heart thumping. I was supposed to be cocky Jake Ryan. Where had he gone now? Under a rock where you will be hiding if Miley keeps thinking I'm a trashy TV star.

The next thing I know, Lilly gasps, her pen hits amber, the class turns around and I know that one other person knows my secret.

I just wish it was the one I hadn't the guts to tell.

Lilly POV

I unwrapped the paper after my genius idea of sending him a note and what it said made the pen I had been spinning fly out of my hands. Whatever, Amber had that coming; I just wish I was in the right state of mind to witness the look on her face.

_You can't chose who you fall in love with._ It read in his neat scrawl.

This was more serious than I thought!

Miley POV

Why is this lesson a double? I'm dying of boredom in here; it's so hot I might even over heat! I swear I can feel beads of sweat on my forehead and pretty soon the whole 'magazine fanning;' stage will come about. I haven't taken in one word this whole history class, why do I even show up? Because I'm Miley Stewart. That was my answer.

My back was starting to stick to my top so I shuffled around a little in my seat and gave a great sigh to show how bored I was. I exchanged a glance with Oliver, who was mopping his forehead with the back of his hand and he gave me a playful, dorky smile. He _always_ knew how to make me feel better.

Just when I was all for considering lying my head down on my heavily graffiti notebook and catch up on the sleep I missed due to Hannah thing last night , a great snore bounced off the walls and I turned to the far corner where dandruff Danny had fallen asleep. No doubt when he awoke his face would be stuck to the desk.

This was getting unbearable. How long had we been in here? It had never been this hot, humid and boring before and why have I this constant feeling someone was staring at me? My brain was overheating, I can hear it frying … no wait that's the sound of Lilly opening a packet of chips secretly under her desk and trying to munch one quietly.

With a groan I let my head fall to the table.

Lilly POV

Why is it so impossible to eat food in class? Mr. Corelli just steals it and gets al tetchy when he moves up a pant size, any other teacher would just confiscate it before it's even halfway to your mouth and when a class is silent it's even more hard to eat without making a noise.

I'm turning into Oliver! It's only him who eats and thinks about food every second of the day; only previously in the lesson I had seen a speck of drool hit the desk as he no doubt dreamed of what he had for breakfast this morning.

As I looked at the donut now, I realized with a surprise his attention wasn't focused on the poster of cheese (something about Switzerland?), he was gazing intently at … could it be _Miley?_

Seriously now, were we all on punk'd? Had someone found out Miley was Hannah Montana and decided to sabotage our History lesson?

First Jake, now Oliver. There's only so much you can take in, in one lesson.

My plan was to leave Jake to tell Miley his feeling himself, even though it might have been fun to meddle, but even I, Lilly Truscott, know where to draw the line. I could tell, just by the twitchiness of his actions and intensity of his stare he wouldn't last much longer. Jake Ryan's wall would come crumbling down and maybe Miley would believe he really did like, wait scratch that LOVE her for who she was when he started to show some real emotion and admit to some real feelings.

I think on some level she already knows, how can she not? She's just playing hard to get which is a smart move on her part; he will only want her more if she pretends she's not interested.

I am just happy things are progressing, think of the double dating possibilities! Well that's as soon as I get Jackson to notice me … and tell Miley about my crush … on her brother … who is three years older… and has a car … and a job… and who will probably think of me forever as his little sisters best friend.

But I'm making progress and for once I've kept something in my life a secret.

I just don't want to tell Miley … not just yet. I mean they forever argue and I'm sure it would be awkward if we ever dated. Maybe things would change …

Anyway back to Oliver. He _was_ staring at Miley! With the same dreamy expression on his face when he thinks about food. Did this mean what I think it meant? If so things could get complicated in a hurry.

Jake POV

Even though I had been caught, embarrassingly, staring at her I just couldn't stop. Oh who cares, Lily already knows and she's too busy stuffing her face to even pass me a glance. I just hope she doesn't tell Miley as I'm working up the courage to tell her how I feel. I have come a long way in this one lesson. Just half an hour ago the very thought of telling her anything would have reduced my zombie slaying powers to dust but now … I don't know how but something had changed?

Was it just the heat in here? I regret wearing this blazer today, but I tried to look as nice and smart and casually dressed as I could for Miley, even though she probably thought it was for the fan girls and my 'reputation'

I wish she'd stop fidgeting like that, it's making me restless and I also wish Lilly would put those chips away so I didn't have crunching in my ear and I wish dandruff Danny would quit snoring at get some 'head and shoulder's and I wish more than anything that Miley Stewart would like me as much as I like her.

I am so past the useless crush phase, I skipped trying to get her to notice me and through the power of acting have managed to keep myself under control whenever I am in close proximity. Like now. Remind me again why I'm sat behind her in most of my lessons? To stare at her unnoticed was one thing, but when she was this close, coherent thoughts kind of went out of the window.

Oliver POV

Food or Miley? Food or Miley? I'd rather think about my best friend believe it or not. Smokin Oken might be a huge flirt but plain old Oliver had only eyes for one girl. The perfect girl.

Unfortunately Jake Ryan had the same idea. Miley see's through that whole attention seeking, ego maniacal, TV trash celebrity … doesn't she?

I would make a bigger attempt at finding out, since she was _the one_, but Miley and Lilly's girl talk could go on for hours and hours and even then the issue I want to listen to might not get discussed.

She wouldn't fall for him right? He was just another celebrity and she wanted normality. I am as normal as they get … well Lilly constantly calls me weird but I'm not the one trying to scrape the crumbs out of a packet of chips with a ruler (take it from me it still makes a large amount of noise!)

Should I tell Miley how I feel?

_No_

She might think of you the same way!

_In your dreams you know deep down she likes the zombie slayer_

He's not right for her!

_And you are?_

I care about her so much

_She looks at you like her dorky, friend Oliver_

I can make her see that we would be perfect for each other … she just has to realize first …

_Never gonna happen!_

I could make it happen; I could try to be everything that she wants

_That still won't be enough, you could make yourself in to Paul Walker and she'd still look at you the same._

I have to tell her

_You have to move on_

What if I can't?

_You have to try_

I can't let the zombie slayer hurt her, he'll break her heart!

_Maybe you just want to think that_

It's an act for the cameras!

_Do you see any camera's now? Is that for publicity too? He's just a guy, looking at a girl hoping that one day she'll like him too_

Where have I seen that situation before hmmmm let me think …. Oh yeah right here!

_You just assume he'll break her heart, what if they're destined to be together and your standing in the way. Don't you want her to be happy?_

Of course I do but-

_Even if it's not with you?_

If she never dates him she won't know-

_You're willing to make her unhappy for your own selfish needs?_

That's not what I mean!

_Face it, you want her all to yourself even though she'll never look at you the way you want her to, so you'll just be sat there waiting, when you know it won't ever happen when she could be dating the one guy she is __supposed__ to be with. Are you really going to do that?_

I want her to be happy … if she is happy I am happy, if she's sad I'm said … I just … wanted her to be mine …

_Oliver, she will always be yours._

And that's when I realized I was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Was it good, should I post the next chapter? Anything in specific you want to see happen? Thanks a lot for taking the time to reads my story; it means a lot to me.**

**Please review, it makes my day: D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou everyone who reviewed the last chapter, ya'll made my day: D**

**Here's a mention to those saintly people:**

**Zanessafan4eva**

**Tonimarie63**

**Star-girl11235**

**He breaks my heart everytime**

**Lighteningstruckblackdog**

**Thokul**

**I think this story will be a Jiley with a little bit of Lackson but I'm going to try and make Oliver have a happy ending also: P If you have any ideas or suggestions that you want to tell me please go ahead.**

Chapter2

Miley POV

10

9

8

Jake POV

7

6

5

Oliver POV

4

3

2

Lilly POV

"1, yes the lesson is over!" I yelled with a punch in the air.

"Miss. Truscott?" Mrs. Roche looked at me with her bespectacled glasses and deep upper lip frown.

"Err, I just meant I'm really excited for health later on today … I hear where doing about teenage pregnancy." I improvised as the rest of the class yawned, stretched, woke up, coughed and Matt Radcliffe fell on the floor after losing all feeling in his legs.

"Come on Lilly; let's get you to lunch now." Miley grabbed my arm and we thankfully exited the class where we battled through the crowd to our lockers to put in our books.

"That was the all time worse double History lesson we have ever had." I complained.

"I thought I was gonna melt in her classroom, we lived like bacon." Miley fanned herself frantically with her arm and tried to stuff her books in her locker at the same time.

"I bet Dandruff Danny's face is still stuck to that desk." My face lit up as I remembered, "he was drooling like a baby!"

"And snoring like a warthog." Miley added looking at her hair in the mirror she had taped to the inside of her locker, "If I were wearing the Hannah wig it would have got fried."

"Where's Oliver?" I stood on tip toe to have a look over the rest of the crowd but found I couldn't see him.

"What were throwing a note to Jake Ryan for anyway?" Miley suddenly asked me and my brain went in to overdrive trying to think of an excuse, "I meant to throw it at you but instead he read it and thought it would be funny if he sent me one back." I lied, inspecting my fingernails.

"Really?" Miley raised an eyebrow and turned to face me fully, "I know when your lying Lilly," she told me holding my arm, "you can't keep secrets."

"Oh yeah!" I said indignantly. I kept her secret, the biggest one in the world and the other little ones she told me but somehow I didn't think she was referring to those. There was knowing look in her eye that I just couldn't decipher.

"I tell you everything." I told her quietly which was true except the part of me having a crush on her brother. She hadn't asked me a question but I knew I needed to answer it.

"I never said you didn't' she replied innocently with that big smile she has when she knows something that I don't.

"Never mind this lets get to the cafeteria, I'm hungry," and with that I grabbed her hand and we half ran down the corridor, where I hoped I would find a distraction.

Miley POV

Does she really think I don't know? She has had an enormous crush on my brother for weeks, she thinks she's being all sly and secretive but I saw through that the first time her feelings for him changed and she saw him in a whole other light. I know she'll tell me when she's ready and when she does I'm not going to overreact, I'm not going to burst into tears and keep telling her he's a life ruiner, I won't do all in my power to stop them dating, I'll tell her that she shouldn't waste anymore time hoping he will notice her.

Boys are gormless. I'll tell her to just tell him how she feels and even though if they do start to date it might be awkward, but for my best friend's happiness I'll walk to the ends of the earth.

I actually would do that for her, if there was enough reason behind it, when you're as close as me and her are, you would understand.

She's like the sister I never had … She's closer than that; she's like the 3rd side of me (Hannah Montana, of course, is my second)

I'm just blessed I have her in my life. Even now when I look at her messily eating spaghetti I give a smile. She has been trying so hard to keep her secret yet she's so transparent. That's what happens when your best friend is like your other half … you know them better than anyone in the world.

Anonymous POV

Friday was all about double classes. The only thing worse than double history, was double health … which was unfortunately what they had next.

The students filed in to class, after only just shaking the sleep away after the pervious lesson to be met with another snoozer.

Mr. Truman was stood at the front; a board full of STI's behind him and a glare that could make milk curdle. The funny thing was, he didn't care if you participated in his lesson, he would just randomly pick people to answer his questions and more than likely embarrass them in front of everyone just to prove he still could put the fear of God in every one of his students.

"Health is even worse than History." Miley whispered to Lilly as they sat at desks side by side.

"Why is it we have no lessons we don't take a blanket too?" she pondered in reply, slouching in her seat.

"It'd help if all the teachers didn't look like something out of 'planet of the apes'" Miley commented, getting out her book, "How can we be expected to concentrate when their voices are like buzzing in our ears?"

"Or monkey calls." Lilly put in, as Oliver settled himself down a seat behind her. She turned around to face him as Miley searched through her pencil case for her fluffy pink pen.

"Where were you at dinner, I didn't even see you in the specials queue?" she whispered.

"I … err had to get my head sorted." He replied simply and shortly.

"Since when does Smokin Oken miss a meal?" asked Lilly in shock.

"Since he had a lot on his mind." He said, "Not food." He added, "I'm not that predictable."

Jake Ryan just then walked in and took his regular seat behind Miley. Oliver gave a sideways glance at him, something Lilly was quick to notice.

"Oliver-"she began but the Mr. Truman yelled for silence and she turned to face the front, deflated.

Lilly POV

Did Oliver hate Jake Ryan? It would make sense, he was hopelessly in love with Miley and it was looking like Oliver was too. Did he see him as competition? Had Miley noticed any of this? Why hadn't I noticed Oliver had a crush on Miley? True, I wasn't the most observant of people but I'm sure even I would have picked up a vibe. He was either just discovering these feelings for her or he was a good actor.

Who knew Smokin Oken could act? I guess he had to act around Miley to make sure he didn't wreck his friendship and he was so good at it he fooled everyone else in the process. Did he _really_ like her? Was I getting muddled … I had had sugared breakfast cereal this morning.

Miley didn't like Oliver as more than a friend. I knew that for certain. She was destined to be with Jake, I was meant to be with Jackson (if only he could see it!) Miley was supposed to give us her blessing and Oliver was supposed to remain a donut forever. The day he missed a meal I knew would be the day something catastrophic would occur. In a way we were all on a soap opera and new problems were continuously occurring so our lives would never be peaceful.

Why was Mr. Truman talking about Chlamydia? I don't even want to listen to this! Even Saint Sarah, class suck up, is donating her health time to knitting clothes for the needy children. Amber and Ashley were looking at her as though fearing for her sanity.

Jake, surprise surprise, had his eyes glued to the back of Miley's head (you would think he'd give it a rest for a lesson but in a twisted, bittersweet way it did show how much he cared!) and Oliver was looking at his own fingernails, a serious frown on his face.

He would have looked comical if I didn't know him so well. His mind was on something. _Miley?_ I should do something, but what? I want everyone to be happy. Jake will tell Miley how he feels, she will finally admit she likes him too and they will be the cutest couple in school but what about Oliver? Where does he stand?

Why, in reality, someone's heart always ends up broken?

Jake POV

Lunch was tedious. My stomach was in knots, I just couldn't eat. The food is bad in the cafeteria but the tightness in my stomach was for a different reason. She was sat right in front of me and we were suddenly back in History, in all the past lessons where I would stare at the back of her head.

I was going to tell her.

Miley POV

Will this day never end? I'm feeling queasy. That's partly due to the fact I'm listening to a speech on genital warts but partly due to an unknown feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I am suing school for poisoning me! I knew them meatballs were nasty, they were a funny red color but Oliver had recommended them to me. I should have just let my conscious tell me he was a human hover and eat everything in sight but I gave the meatballs a chance and now I'll end up connected to a drip in A+E.

While I was rubbing my stomach to get rid of the strange sensation our teacher had stopped talking and turned to look at us all.

Oliver POV

My mind was doing strange, weird, colorful things … Who knew I had so many thoughts.

I missed a meal! _Missed a meal!_ To get my head sorted and finally I have come to the conclusion that maybe Jake Ryan is the perfect guy for Miley. I'm just her best friend, something I have recently learnt to be OK with. The truth is I do love her, but like a sister but that doesn't stop me from noticing she is drop dead beautiful.

I think I should try and find another girl. Who isn't queuing up for a ride on the Ollie Trolley?

I can almost hear Miley and Lilly break up into laughter… One of these days the donut will have the last laugh.

But just look at her … so unsuspecting, so innocent, so perfect!

Stop it Oliver you don't like her! It's just a stupid crush that you will grow out of! Why was my life such a complicated mess?

Jake POV

Ok by the end of school I'm going to tell her, I'm finally going to wow her with my super zombie slaying powers and have her fall into my arms, swooning.

Ok that's enough, I've watched too many chick flicks … It was only because I had overheard Lilly saying how much Miley loved them and I thought if I watched a few it would give me a reason to start a conversation with her … and after that fateful night I've been quoting Bridget Jones ever since.

How should I tell her exactly? Just come right out and say it or kind of hint and see where it went.

Jake Ryan should not be having these problems! What was wrong with me? I've lived my entire life with girls falling at my feet, people doing whatever I wanted them to and suddenly I come to a normal Malibu High School and my routine changed. Drastically can I add.

I momentarily forget where I was and wondered vaguely why the teacher was inserting a video tape into the TV and turning off the lights.

"Oh no!" I heard Lilly whisper to Miley, "He's showing us the video!"

"We can't watch this; Jackson said he had nightmares for a week!"

"What can be so bad about it?" Oliver shrugged, breaking from a stupor.

Was I being paranoid or was he just staring at Miley?

"Hello Oliver, this is the video! _The video_!" Miley prodded him with her pink fluffy pen.

"Do you think I can escape this lesson again by saying I have girl problems?" Lilly asked as the video began to play.

"Didn't you do that last week?" Miley whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Whatever it's worth a shot!" and with that she put up her hand.

Miley grabbed her arm, "You ain't leaving me to watch this thing by myself!"

"Yell at me later I feel a stomach cramp coming on." She waved her arm to try and attract the teacher's attention.

"You still have me here Miley." I heard Oliver say and she turned to him gratefully and smiled.

She smiled at him! I was definitely missing something. I just wish I could be the one to hold her hand when she got scared and tell her everything was going to be alright. I wasn't even a close even friend to sit within a meter of her without her getting seriously suspicious.

Lilly POV

What a sucker! Our stupid teacher completely bought my lie so here I was happy dancing down the empty corridor wondering where to go for the last hour and a half. Miley was so gonna get me for leaving her later but I thought it might be a good opportunity for fate to sort itself out as I have no doubt I would have done some meddling and made the whole situation even worse.

I did a fancy pirouette and smacked hard into a figure and fell down against the lockers. I rubbed my head and yelled, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." A familiar voice said and pulled me to my feet." But if you weren't doing ballerina jumps you wouldn't have been on the floor."

I was about to tell him where he could stuff his cocky attitude when I realized with horror, I had bumped into Jackson.

Miley POV

I can't believe she abandoned me and managed to get away with the same excuse as she used last week. Mr. Truman must be thinking she's a raving mental case especially as the entire class saw her happy dancing past the door.

So this is why I'm stuck in Health watching the dreaded video with Oliver who had moved into Lilly's seat as soon as she had done a very bad impression of having stomach cramps and Mr. Truman had gone to the opposite end of the room to send her off.

Truscott is going down, I cursed.

"Miley?" I heard a voice behind me call.

"Yeah?" I whispered, not really surprised to see Jake Ryan sitting there.

"I need to talk to you." He told me

"Err OK."

"Not here!" he scanned the room, "Can you meet me after school at the beach?"

I quickly ran through my Hannah calendar and found I had a CD signing. "I can't"

"Then can you meet me sometime today, it's important." He looked nervous.

The heat! Oh that dreaded heat! I looked into his eyes and felt my cheeks burn but the weird thing was the room was all marble and really cool.

"After this lesson?" I asked him trying to stay calm and collected.

He looked like he was going to disagree but he nodded and smiled.

It was a real smile, not some trashy one he puts on for all the cameras but one only meant for me to see. That only made my heart beat faster.

This was another thing to blame my best about! She had put the stupid idea in my head that he liked me and now I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I turned back around only to find Oliver staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Oliver POV

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked me and I wanted to cheesily but honestly reply 'a beautiful smile'

"Nothing." I told her with my regular dorky expression.

She was meant to be with Jake Ryan! I had kept telling myself that over and over during dinner until I felt sick of hearing his name. By the looks of things after this lesson he was going to tell her how he felt and they would have their happily ever after, Lilly would claim she played freakin' cupid and I would be left saying I still thought of her as a sister.

I was going to move on! Even if it meant falling for shallow Amber and Ashley, just anyone but her!

"Are you ok?" she suddenly asked me and that's when I realized I had a frown on my face and my fists were clenched.

"I'm fine." I told her, "Just thinking about how mad I was this morning when my mom threw away my breakfast after I went to the toilet."

She laughed and gave an adorable eye roll.

I laughed because her laugh was infectious but it was also to hide the fact my stomach was churning because she was just giggling at her best friend Oliver.

Where was Lilly when you needed an annoying distraction?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMH

**Thank you everyone who has read my story so far, props to ya!**

**I have another story on the go at the moment which is called 'What a Teenage Life!' so if your interested please check it out.**

**Please review, it makes my day worthwhile :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I got to leave school today early as it was raining like monsoon season here in South Yorkshire, England and our school was collapsing ( ok I exaggerate but the whole place was leaking!) so instead of slaving away in boring lessons I wrote this instead D**

**Hold you all enjoy! **

Chapter 3

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Lilly POV

"Sup Jackson sup." I said to him all calm and collected … well ok I lie my legs were shaking and I'm sure I blushed. Curse my blonde hair, the redness of my cheeks probably stood out more! From now on I'm going around full time as Lola with a paper bag over my head.

He looked at me weirdly.

I quickly regained my dignity and saw he was carrying a box full of calculators, "Math's." I pointed to it dumbly.

"It's that little thing to do with numbers." He looked like he was explaining it to Oliver.

"I know." I pretended to swat an imaginary fly just to have something else to look at.

"What class are you skipping then?" he asked me taking a look around the silent (and can I add deserted) corridor.

He was talking to me! He was actually talking to me!

I tried to act all cool and impressive, looking like I did this all the time, "Health class."

"Let me guess, Mr. Vomit bag is showing the _video_?"Jackson shuddered, thought about it a bit more then shuddered again.

"Maybe." I had to remain mysterious as so many magazines had pointed out it was always better to be aloof so he wanted to know more about you. I also remembered something else out of a magazine and began to twist a lock of my long blonde hair around my finger girlishly. Curse it! I was meant for skateboards and fist punches.

"You coming to ours after school?" he asked, not noticing my very 'in your face' hair twirling.

"Maybe." I repeated. Man was this not going good.

"Ok." He frowned and hoisted up the box of calculators.

I was suddenly all the more nervous and I was so focused on thinking of a great 'wow' worthy conversation opener I hadn't noticed the hair I was still twirling get caught on one of my sleeve buttons.

Oh No!

I tugged it inconspicuously looking at him with a smile. He smiled confusedly back and gave a little head shake.

Stupid hair, why wouldn't it come out? I tugged harder as soon as he looked away (it looked like someone was opening a door further down the corridor)

With a final pull it tore a chunk of my hair out, I overbalanced, crashed into an unsuspecting Jackson who dropped the box of calculators in surprise and we went tumbling to the ground with a crash.

My first reaction was to crawl into the nearest locker and die.

My second reaction was to scream OW as something quite heavy was crushing me.

My third reaction was to crawl into the locker and die a second time as I then managed to see it was Jackson who was laid on top of me.

"Miss Truscott, Mr. Stewart?" a very strict sounding voice said.

I groaned. This was so not good.

Miley POV

I came out of the classroom a nervous wreck, even macho ego-boy had a red face and Oliver … well he was just quivering like my old gerbil did when Jackson's grubby face looked at him though the cage.

"Never again!" Oliver gulped, "Am I watching that."

I gave a giggle just happy to be out in the open air (well as open as air can get in a corridor) I swear I was going completely nutty as I could have sworn Jake Ryan was looking at me all lesson. I had wondered vaguely what he wanted to talk to me about and with a look of horror realized the time had come.

"Earth to Miley?" Oliver waved a hand in front of my face and I jumped back in alarm.

"You look jumpy." He observed.

"Jake Ryan wants to talk to me." I whispered trying to hide behind Oliver.

Was it my imagination or did he just tense up?

"G-go talk to him then." He said casually.

"I don't know what he's going to say!" I snapped, "It could be anything."

"Probably asking you to lend him a pen so he can sign another picture of his stupid big head …" Oliver muttered.

"What was that?" I asked scanning the crowd. The people here are animals. You either see jocks throwing a football down the corridor to each other, cheerleaders parting the crowd with there wannabe model walks and all the rest of use trying to avoid all of that to just make it alive to our next lesson.

"Nothing." Oliver muttered.

"Should I go talk to him?" I asked nervously, "He seemed like he had something important to tell me, should I go?"

"I don't know!" Oliver burst out angrily.

Woah.

"Sorry." He apologized, "It's been a long day."

I can understand that. Half my life seemed to have gone by in the last couple of hours. But somehow I got the feeling Oliver wasn't telling me something but I could hardly get into that right now when Jake Ryan wanted to tell me something.

"Miley?" I heard him shout.

He beckoned to me and I asked Oliver for reassurance through my eyes.

What is wrong with that boy, he seems so distracted.

I just gave him a nudge to bring him back to reality and wandered off over to the zombie slayer.

"Hey." He smiled.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked casually. Be breezy I told myself and flicked my hair back but then coughed when it went in my mouth. Way to go Miles.

He tucked my hair behind my ears for me and we both just froze.

Here comes the heat! And now it looks like the butterflies have found a place to go crazy.

"I- err I'm." he stuttered, his face burning. It was just a relief to know I wasn't the only one experiencing these feelings. He just shook his head and regained his cocky personality.

"How about me and you take a walk?" he asked me.

"Sure." I nodded my throat dry and we walked together to the doors.

I was too caught up to notice a pair of jealous eyes watching my every step.

Jake POV

She was walking so close beside me our arms were almost touching. Was it just me who realized that? I looked at her for confirmation but she was just staring directly ahead. Yep it was just me.

I don't even know what I'm going to say, it was a spur of the moment thing to ask to see if I could talk to her in health, speaking of which was downright disgusting.

I had to break the silence somehow.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me on set the other day …"

Ok I was having a conversation with my dream girl and she was actually listening! Like she cared! I could have picked up that janitors brush and done a whole extravagant happy dance. But guys don't do that so I pushed that out of my mind immediately.

Wow! I was surprised how easy it was to talk to her, I'm sure we just clicked. Sure I had all of these feelings for her but I had always admired from a distance and just the incredible fact we were just boy and girl walking down a corridor babbling nonsense was worth more to me than I could have ever told her.

Actually I was going to tell her so I better get preparing.

Oliver POV

I watched her walk away with a heavy heart. That zombie slayer was purposefully standing really close to her so she had no choice but to almost bang shoulders with him.

They did kind of look cute together though … blonde and brown hair together, him taller than her, both attractive ( well I'm assuming he was attractive…)

What was I thinking! I have a Jekyll and Hyde side!

This is it; I am going to find someone else to fall for even if it means asking out Amber or Ashley.

Miley was a sister! A sister! A very beautiful sister! Oh my God I need help.

Jake POV

I turned to look at her as we finally stopped outside, "Miley." I began confidently, "I know you probably think I'm an ego maniacal jerk with a big head and with the way I've been acting I would definitely agree with you b-but well it's not the real me."

She looked at me as though urging me to go on. Well she wasn't running yet.

"The truth is I … well … I." I cursed. I was an actor, I was meant to have a way with words!

"I want to tell you that I … like you." I finished with my fingers crossed. I hadn't done much atmosphere setting but it was as good as it got.

"You like me?" she looked at me puzzled.

"Really like you." I actually admitted. It felt great to get rid of the knot in my stomach." Miley I have for a long time and at first it started out as a harmless crush just because you weren't falling all over me but now … I just want you." I added pathetically. "I-I'm." I took a deep breath, "I love you."

Miley POV

"Say what!" I gasped.

He loved me. Woah whoa whoa unexpected much? I got up this morning, brushed my hair, did my teeth, slapped Jackson around the head with a bread roll, my usual routine to come to school and prepare myself for another boring day.

My life was an overnight soap opera!

I looked around quickly expecting to see Ashton Kutcher behind a bush with a hidden camera.

Ok so there was no Ashton but there was some kind of trick being played.

"I'm serious." Jake said to me as though seeing through my astonishment.

"Hold up!" I held up a hand and he suddenly looked disappointed, defeated, upset, crushed and heartbroken all at the same time.

I was dealing with some serious emotions here. Think fast!

"Jake I-I wow." I said dumbly. At least with the Hannah wig I had an excuse for incoherent sentences.

"It's cool." He gave a reluctant smile, "You don't feel the same, I'm sorry for dumping this on you-"

"Jake!" I stopped him mid-flow. My heart was pounding; I wish it would hush up so I could get my head around some thoughts.

He sort of looked at me, looked like he was contemplating something then... Was he… no … oh but he was … yep he definitely was.

Oh crap he was!

His lips met mine. Oh wow! Maybe I loved him too! The sensations his lips created were realistic enough. I felt him pull me closer, his hands snaking around my waist, holding me tight and protectively while I in return ran my hands through his soft, golden hair making him groan against my mouth.

Well this wasn't planned but then again I wasn't complaining.

This went on for a few seconds more until his tongue pushed defiantly against my lips and with my heart pounding opened for him, making me moan.

One of his hands ran through my curly hair, sending a shiver along my spine just making him pull me so close I was crushed up against him.

I kind of needed to breathe though. I pulled back shocked at my own actions and met his eyes which I noticed for the first time was hazel.

"I love you." He whispered rubbing my back. I was about to say something back but he engaged me in another tongue wrestle and I was glad we were alone.

"Mr. Ryan, Miss Stewart?" I spoke too soon.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**Mwwahahahahahaa sorry about the evil laugh: P**

**Love, hate, reviews, please? Lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey good people, thank you all for reviewing. I love you guys (I have not had any alcohol lol)**

**This is kind of a long chapter but please read and enjoy x**

HMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Jake POV

Miley shot back from me as though she had been electrocuted. Maybe that was a good thing, at least it meant she felt sparks but then I heard a very unwelcome voice and knew we were busted. You couldn't get two minutes of privacy in this school! Well especially me.

I was going to get my bodyguard on this stupid teacher's ass for interrupting the best kiss of my life.

I felt Miley tug at my hands, trying to unclasp them from around her waist as her face turned red as a beetroot. I should be more embarrassed but I was too far up on cloud 9 to really register what was happening back down on Earth.

"Do you mind telling me what you both were doing out here?" Mr. Clark asked all authoritively with an accusing, elder teacher glare.

"Admiring the beautiful scenery." I replied cockily waving at the dumpster and the chained up bikes.

Miley pinched me and gave me a look.

"What I mean to say is." I gave him my best smile, "We just wanted a bit of fresh air as the corridor was getting a little overcrowded and I'm sure the principal wouldn't want _Jake Ryan_ getting knocked about like the rest of them."

Miley gave me an even bigger pinch and an even bigger look.

I thought I was making this better!

"I think I have a good idea of what were really happening and the school rules state public displays of affection are not tolerated. Your charm might work on some Mr. Ryan but to me your just like every other student, both of you please come with me."

I deflated. Did I even have charm any more?

He tapped his foot impatiently and Miley jumped up as though she had been hit by a fresh bolt of lightening.

"Follow me; I've already got two other students in my office caught doing the same thing. When will you all realize its not social hour and you can't do whatever you please?" Mr. Clark marched back inside and I looked at Miley who was avoiding my gaze and followed her inside.

"In my day if any girl or boy was caught 'physical contacting', it would have been a recess in the dungeons-"

I rolled my eyes but just followed. It wasn't his fault he was born in the Jurassic period where cavemen had wooden clubs and danced around at the first spark of fire (speaking of fire Miley looked even hotter with her hair all ruffled and her cheeks flushed.) I was about to mention my stone age theory to her when I saw her purposefully step away from me as we walked back down the corridor I was sick of the sight of.

I wasn't quite sure how to react. First I admit I love her, then I kiss her and now she won't even look at me.

Still high on my adrenaline rush, I secretly grabbed her hand and felt her flinch as though being woken up from a day dream. She didn't pull away though or maybe it was delayed reaction time.

I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she gave me a sideways glance.

She then looked at the teacher then back at our joined hands and I got the message and reluctantly let go. Let's face it our hands were meant to be entwined.

We stopped short outside of his office and he told us to wait there for a few moments.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked her quietly trying to meet her sparkling blue eyes.

"We'll get in even bigger trouble." She shook her head.

"I'm sure I can work something out." I said with a grin.

"Don't even go there." She warned, "I'm not having your big ego save my butt, I'd rather do the time for my crime."

"Maybe my big ego wants to save your butt." I smiled wanting nothing more than to grab her hand.

"Jake listen-"but she was cut off by the reappearance of the teacher I had new found fury at.

He waved us in and before I stepped through the door looked at her questionably. Did she regret letting me kiss her? I was just praying that wasn't the case.

Miley POV

I just kissed Jake Ryan, zombie slaying, teenage TV star and hottie of the year. I hope Lilly has taken his picture down from her bathroom wall …. Why was I thinking about my best friend's strange and unpredictable behavior when I was in a far bigger situation myself?!

I was kind of nervous to be really honest. What would happen from here on out? Would we date, would we forget the whole thing ever happened? Well I can't see that happening as he just told me he loved me and gave me a movie worthy kiss.

I just kind of fell off cloud nine when I realized our PDA had been sighted by Mr. Clark and my brain started functioning realistically. There was no way I was going to receive death threats everyday of my high schooling life from Jake's devoted fan club. I wasn't about to wait for him here while he went around the world shooting movies and slaying zombies. I just wasn't ready for him to leave me and he never could if I didn't let myself fall for him.

" Lilly!" I gasped suddenly as I saw who was sitting in one of the chairs in his office

"Miley?" she looked at me with equal shock.

"Jackson!" I yelled, my eyes widening.

"Miley's older brother!" Jake appeared behind me.

"Miles, zombie slayer dude." Jackson gave a bored royal wave.

"Are we having a party in here or something?" I giggled hysterically not quite believing the sight before me. Mr. Clark said he had too students in his office caught doing the same thing me and Jake had been and even though I knew about Lilly's crush on my brother it was kind of surreal to see the evidence thrown in front of me.

" Enough jokes miss Stewart, as you can see I already have your brother in here so why don't the two of you take a seat and we can get this sorted together."

I just stood there blankly until Jake gave me a little push and I rather clumsily fell into an empty seat.

Lily gave me a look.

"Listen _sir_ I don't even know why I'm here, I fell into Lilly after she was doing weird Ballerina spins in the corridor and we fell down." Jackson yawned.

Lilly nodded earnestly having the flashback and turning red.

"Wait a second." Jackson frowned and he turned to face me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Why are you here?"

"Yeah!" Lily piped up.

"The same reason you two are here." Mr. Clark seated himself comfortably behind his desk.

"You mean they fell into each other and got pelted with a dozen fallen calculators which got mistaken for something very wrong?" Lily asked.

"Me and her don't even deserve to be here!" Jackson burst out and then muttered to himself, "that's the last time I offer to help out in maths."

I rolled my eyes, "So you guys weren't doing anything?"

"No!" Lilly answered immediately.

And for a second it all seemed so simple.

"It was a misunderstanding." Jackson declared, "I'll have my lawyer on you!"

"Jackson this ain't law and order or teen court." I threw him a disbelieving glance.

"I have been wrongly accused of a crime I have never committed!" He tapped the arm of the chair.

"Yeah!" Lilly was kind of the background groupie.

Mr. Clark watched this occurrence with narrowed eyes.

"Can we go?" she asked making to stand up.

"I have rights as a civilian of the united states of America." Jackson threatened accidentally putting his hands on Lilly's as he too made to stand up. They both flinched and quickly removed there hands.

I gave a sigh. It looked like I was going to have to move things along.

"Now see here." I began firmly, "No one in this room was showing any PDA so can we just get to our next lesson?"

"Wait a second little, much less attractive sister, why are you here? I haven't finished with you yet?" he glared at me all brotherly.

"I was wrongly accused!"

Jake fidgeted a little.

"Oh My God!" Remember what I said about best friends knowing everything about you? Well Lilly saw through my obvious lie. "You didn't!" she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"I didn't!" I tried to make her shut up.

"Oh but you did!"

"Take a hint!" I hissed at her.

She gave a little 'London Tipton worthy' clap and was about to do a happy dance in jubilation when she realized she was in a teachers office and he was surveying everybody with distaste.

"You did what?" Jackson asked dumbly.

"Nothing." I shrugged. Lilly was looking at me and then at Jake with glassy eyes and a big, cheesy smile. I would never hear the end of this. No doubt it was a story for the ages.

"Would you like an autograph?" Jake broke the silence and asked Mr. Clark coolly.

Lilly POV

"You kissed him! I can't believe you kissed him!" I sang, bouncing up and down on my heels.

Miley blushed, "Maybe."

I squealed, "I knew you two were so meant to be."

"I'm not sure about that." I stopped, causing her to bump into me.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"I don't think it could ever work out Lilly." She told me sadly.

I shook her shoulders. "This is MADNESS! You two are like Cinderella and prince charming; you're the Gabriella to his Troy, the Angelina Jolie to his Brad Pitt. "

She gave a little smile so I carried on, "He loves you Miley, you know he does and your just gong to let a split second fear stop you from falling for him? Face it honey that ship has sailed."

"And I'm in a first class cabin?" she grinned.

"With chocolates." I nodded and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thanks Lilly, I don't get you half of the time but sometimes your useless rambling makes sense." She said into my hair.

"I know it does." I smiled, "Just remember that the next time I want to borrow some of your shoes."

"I think that storm has finally cleared and I can finally see the blue sky." She commented. I looked at her strangely. "I'm a writer, I was speaking metaphorically."

"Yeah well take you metaphors over there." I laughed.

She gave me a playful shove, "I think things are starting to fall into place."

"Dang right they are." I copied her southern accent.

"With _everyone_." She was looking at me knowingly.

I did not like the sound of this.

"Ok Lilly, what is it you want to tell me?" she folded her arms and asked.

The tables had turned in a second. I pretended to play dumb"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Lilly you know what I'm talking about."

Did she know? How could she know? Maybe it was the same way I had known she had kissed Jake Ryan? It was best friend's intuition!

She grabbed my hand, "Just admit it." She told me calmly.

Yep she already knew. I might as well just come out and say it. "I like your brother."

"You what!" I heard the very voice I didn't want to hear at this moment say all shocked.

"You kissed Jake?" I heard Oliver say.

"You like me?" Jackson asked stunned.

Me and Miley took a step back.

"I'm speaking metaphorically." Miley invented "When I meant kiss Jake it means … wait a second why am I lying to you?" she looked over at Oliver all confused.

For that one crucial moment I had forgotten the third member in this love triangle.

"Lilly?" Jackson was saying.

"Err." I blushed.

"Are you ok Oliver?" Miley was looking at him in concern because of course she had no idea.

"I'm peachy." He replied with a fake smile.

"Lilly?" Jackson repeated.

"Where is he now … err the lucky guy?" Oliver asked coolly.

"He had to stay in with Mr. Clark." Miley said and took a glance at Jackson. "How about we leave them in peace?" she nodded at me and they took off up the corridor.

Double History, Double Health, a misunderstanding, a movie kiss, a love triangle where two thirds of it have no clue and now this! All in a day!

I miss the simplicity of kindergarten.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMH

**All I have to say is, can you make my day and hit that review button D Ya'll make it worthwhile x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been working on my other fanfic "Europe is a fairytale"**

**I got the inspiration for this in my math's class today at school :P You know when you have an idea and you need to write it down before you forget it? Well it was one of those moments so I was sat in math's, writing this chapter lol**

**In science I just read my friends magazine with her... it makes me wonder what I go to school for :P**

**Please enjoy x**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMHMHH

Lilly POV

I was having an Ashley Simpson SNL moment. The spotlight was aimed at me (this school should consider investing in new lights, me and Miley were always saying the flickering was docking our IQ points), an imaginary audience gasped and I felt I was on a sitcom.

Jackson was still looking at me with shocked and questionable eyes and I wished I could be anywhere but here.

Should I lie to him? It would make things better, I would be his sister's best friend again, the one who was dorky and wouldn't have looked at me if I wasn't at his house 24/7. Had a volcano erupted within me and lava had rushed to my cheeks, making them painfully burn? I was alone, isolated if you will and the clock was ticking.

Say something Truscott! He's only human! Miley might disagree but it was true.

"Lilly?"

Winning a skating final under enormous pressure I could do, admitting to Jackson Stewart I liked him was much harder.

"Is it true?"

Yes I should tell him. Why didn't I just watch the dang video in Health!? I would be happily throwing up in the toilet right now.

Jackson waved a hand in front of my face.

"I-I erm." I stuttered stupidly. This was perfect, I couldn't even speak.

His eyes widened in realization and I felt like shutting myself into a locker and screaming until I was deaf or lost my voice … whatever happened first.

Crikey! I was turning Australian now … dang; crikey what other culture could I throw in there? Bollocks. Oh look some English too!

I was pondering all of this when Jackson took the last step and kissed me.

Oliver POV

She kissed him? She KISSED him? Like on the mouth? Please tell me they didn't use tongues. Oh no, did Miley-

I had to stop this! Platonic, platonic, platonic! I despised that word, I despised the person who created that word and I despised that dictionary that printed it and brought it upon the world without any consideration.

What was going to happen now? Were they together? Like boyfriend, girlfriend? Would I have to cope with seeing them hold hands and whisper in each others ears and smile that special smile at each other every single day of my life! Would I have to see them _kiss_? Her beautiful mouth on his was too much for me to stomach and since I can digest almost anything, was making a serious statement.

Nu-uh. No way.

I wonder what happened to me only liking her as a sister? That wall came crumbling at my feet when I overheard Lilly and Miley talking. What was I thinking letting her be alone with Jake Ryan? I should have known he'd make a move and try to claim her like a TV award. He'd stuff her and hang her up on the wall like a decoration. Maybe that is a step too far but, I have now decided, he doesn't deserve her.

At least I can admit I don't deserve her.

Who does she deserve?

Well someone who makes her happy for a start.

Did Jake make her happy? She was standing right there, why can't I just ask her?

Maybe I am afraid of the answer.

Was it really fate? Were they really meant to be?

I demand answers! People were too complex, wouldn't the world be a better place if everyone just laid there emotions out before them like a jigsaw puzzle and I could shuffle up the pieces and make Jake Ryan back into the cocky, arrogant, TV star he once was?

Miley was stood right there. I was so close but I had never been more far away. I was the dorky, slightly (ok major) annoying donut who made her laugh when she was down, smile when she was sad, pick her up when her wings forgot how to fly and yet … that's all I'd ever be. A friend.

I thought I was ok with that, I really did. I'd rather have her in my life like she was now than not at all. I could not risk losing her completely.

She's said to me before … well Lilly as well that she would always be here for us no matter what and that we'd be best friends for ever and ever.

She made it sound so easy. In reality it just doesn't function like that. Our bubble was popping and it was all my fault. My heart had decided to give itself away with my darn permission. I never agreed to like my best friend, it just happened. One day I just woke up and saw her in a different light. A really, spectacular, glowing light that ignited a flame in my chest, an ever-burning fire that would never really fade as long as she was in my life.

Could I ever manage to get over her? Was it even possible? In time would my feelings grow stronger or just disappear? I needed to know these things, it was kind of important.

She met my eyes and smiled. She made me smile too even though I couldn't see why I had the need to smile.

Jackson and Lilly were around the corner … wow I had been so distracted I had no idea what the heck was going on. Lilly would accuse me of being self-involved and being the mayor of sleepy town but it was hard work trying to deal with all of these feelings, especially when you were a rookie and didn't know what to do.

Please let me see her as only a friend again. I miss the last time I could look at her without my heart thumping and speak to her without my voice cracking. I miss the time my thoughts were about food and not of her and I could actually eat a meal without her distracting me.

I never knew I had so many emotions. I was a plane waiting to crash, a ship waiting to sink and I needed a parachute or a life jacket to save me before I was completely gone.

What was the cure to heartbreak? Someone should invent one. Girls say chocolate and a girly slumber party should do the trick but when you're a guy, no one thinks you can have true feelings so the antidote is kind of unsolved.

I'm going to make it my life ambition, on the side of opening up my own candy store, to help every single guy out there who fell for there best friend.

It wasn't my fault, she tripped me. I used to think that line was funny but now I despise it as much as the word _platonic._

I wanted to say something, anything. Did she notice this was awkward? What was on her mind at this moment?

I was doing some serious fidgeting today. I couldn't say still.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I stared back at her.

She looked at me even more confused.

My thoughts stopped for that single second. I was putting a halt to the traffic in my head, I needed to do something. Something I knew was not allowed when you were best friends, something that erased the borderline of platonic boy and girl and yet I couldn't stop it.

This was the only way I would ever find out.

I kissed her.

She didn't pull away but she didn't kiss me back either.

I prayed I wouldn't feel anything, my life at this moment depended on it.

But then I felt the fireworks and the explosions and the feeling you would only get when you kiss someone you like. I hated myself for feeling those things.

Miley POV

We left Lilly and Jackson alone, no doubt they needed there privacy no matter how much I wanted to give them a prod in the right direction.

It was left for best friend and big brother to find it out for themselves. At least Lilly knew I wouldn't have a nutty if they did get around to dating.

What she had told me made sense. Jake wouldn't leave me after declaring love right? He was so sincere at that moment; the greatest actor on earth could not have the look in his eyes when he told me those three little words that can change your life around.

It had changed my life around I just wasn't sure how.

Nothing was exactly official at this moment. Well, we were kind of binded in a way. The word binded is scary! It reminds me of a snake.

Ok so let's forget the word binded and use a much, sweeter simpler word.

I think I did like Jake Ryan, quite a lot after he kissed me. Its amazing how much can change in one kiss... well it was kind of steamy and it made me blush just remembering it but the point is my feelings changed.

I was actually excited about seeing him. Mr. Clark had kept him back for being an 'ego-maniac' although he didn't' call him that. Jake had watched me walk out of the door longingly; it was obvious he wanted to talk to me.

I'd wait until Lilly and Jackson began the journey of a new relationship before I barged around the corner, disrupting there moment and going to meet Jake outside the office.

I had to see what was going to happen next. I wasn't really a patient girl; my daddy could tell you that on Christmas morning.

Why was Oliver staring at me? I just suddenly noticed him out of the corner of my eye.

There was a lot of trauma going on today. What was his deal?

WAIT A MINUTE!

Am I feeling what I think I'm feeling!? Oliver's kissing me! My best friend is kissing me!

Where did that come from!? I couldn't move, I couldn't even close my eyes or pull away, I just stood as still as a plank, in complete shock.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he eventually pulled back. How must time had just gone?

I just looked back at him blankly, not knowing what to do or say. I had never been speechless or actionless before.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He was appalled, mortified, perplexed, and unsure.

What was I meant to do? Start happy dancing around the corridor while he had a silent debate with himself.

When had my life become so confusing?

Jackson POV

I had to see if I felt the sparks and believe me when I kissed her my hair stood on end.

Who would have thought today I'd be kissing Lilly Truscott? I bet guys were jealous of me… if they actually knew.

Wow, she was a good kisser after she'd regained control of her mouth. It had kind of dropped when I first kissed her.

I liked to be unpredictable. It kept people on there toes. This was probably the most spontaneous I had ever been and let me tell you, the adrenaline rush was great.

It was the feeling you got when you braved a rollercoaster. Your scared, excited, thinking why did I do this but when you're done you get a sense of accomplishment.

Kissing Lilly was so much more.

Maybe she was _my one_. If Miley could hear me now, she'd diagnose me with diabetes as the amount of sugar I was spouting was light, fluffy and sweet.

Sugar was addictive and so was Lilly. I would never get tired of kissing her. I'm just glad I overhead her talking, it was the start of a new adventure and believe me this was going to be a journey.

I was glad I had got out of maths and offered to take those calculators. Destiny had my back you could say; it gave both me and Lilly a literal shove.

I wish it hadn't hurt so much when I landed on her but hey, at least that wouldn't be a problem any more.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMH

**Phew, that took me a while lol**

**Please review D Did you all like that chapter? I didn't think it was that good to be honest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much everyone who has wanted this story to keep on going. Every review counts and I love you all for it! Thank you a million times over**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**Oliver POV**

I ran after that. There wasn't much else I could do was there?

"Oliver?" I heard her shout as I took off down the corridor.

"Oliver Wait!" But I couldn't wait. I couldn't face her.

I ran past Lilly and Jackson, did a quick double take and managed to take into account they were making out … ok a little weird.

I ran past the Mr. Clarks office where Jake Ryan was and I just kept on going.

**Miley POV**

"That boy is gonna make me run." I cursed looking at my very cute (ok girl moment!) slip on shoes. Quick decision Miley, what happens now? I asked myself.

"Oh he is so gonna make me run." I took off down the corridor after him, also taking into account my best friend and brother were making out.

I stopped. "I did not just need to see that."

They both broke apart with red faces.

"Miles …" Jackson begun.

"I have to catch up with Oliver." I carried on walking, thinking I'd worry about the both of them later.

"Oliver walked past here?" I heard Lilly say confused. How caught up in the moment was she to not notice Oliver's clown feet stomping down the corridor?

"Miley?"

Oh for the love of Go-

"Where's the fire?" Jake asked as he caught sight of me half running, half slipping down the waxy floor.

"In my chest." I panted. For Hannah Montana I was really unfit. Me and Lilly were going to the gym from this day out.

"Miley I think we need to tal-"

I put a finger to his lips and shook my head." Not now."

Where had Oliver gone? That boy could move fast, I hadn't seen him go like that since my last birthday party when I had a three tier chocolate fudge cake.

"But Miles I have to ask you-"

"Save it Jake, I'll talk to you later." I set off up the corridor again feeling guiltier and guiltier.

It was Oliver who had kissed me but in a way I had cheated on Jake. We weren't dating … yet but you can't just go around kissing guys with 30 minutes in-between. Oh no I was turning in to the school bike! Maybe an overreaction on my part seeing as all I had done was kiss one guy … and been shocked into a plank of wood by another.

"Oliver!" I yelled frustrated. My foot was going to meet his butt and it was not going to be pretty.

I could not think where he could be. We were all just wandering around the corridors when we were meant to be in lessons so it looked like detention was coming our way no matter what.

I then felt my phone vibrate so I quickly flipped it open, hoping it might be from Oliver.

_Is everything ok? I love you remember- Jake x_

He really did care. I crashed against the wall with a groan. I did not need that text right at this moment. As if things weren't bad enough.

"M-Miley?"

My head snapped up, making it give a crack and I rubbed it with a grimace. My feet had died and now my neck almost broke, what else could go wrong?

That was the ultimate line to jinx everything! Why couldn't I just not think for one second?

"I'm sorry." It _was_ Oliver. I thought looking for him was supposed to take up the rest of the day. That's how it worked in the movies.

"We have to talk." I told him urgently. Well this wasn't the movies but the unfortunate … yet slightly entertaining reality.

"I'm sorry." He repeated solemnly, twisting his hands and looking at the floor.

"Oliver …" I couldn't bare to see him like this," Please look at me." I whispered.

"I can't" he whispered back.

I took a step forward but he took a step back.

"Why can't you look at me?" I asked gently. I just wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything would be ok.

"Because." He croaked," I- I every time I do I seem to like you even more."

It really wasn't going to be ok though, no matter what I said. I wish I could give him that candy shop he's always wanted! Who needs a college fund, Oken is gonna be swimming in sugar!

"I l-like Jake." I barely heard myself say.

"I know." He nodded," You two are meant to be together. I get that now."

I cautiously took a step closer. I hated myself for doing this to him. I loved him like a brother, I loved him like I loved Lilly, I didn't want to be the one to break his heart but there was no way everyone could be happy in this situation. Dang the fact he hadn't fallen for some other girl.

"How long?"

"I don't know." He looked at the ceiling with his hands behind his back," I just don't know when it all changed."

"Oliver …"

"Don't say it…" he begged," I know where like brother and sister and I know that you and Jake are going to date, just don't .. Tell me that."

I nodded getting a lump in my throat. I coughed uncomfortably. "We'll get through this right?" I half whispered.

"Of course we will." He looked at me with deep compassion in his eyes," I'm not losing you no matter what."

"You'll never lose me Oliver." I promised and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"Don't be." I reassured him tenderly.

"I shouldn't have kissed you; I made it all a bigger mess."

"You did kind of plant one on me without me expecting It." I tried to make him laugh.

"I've made things weird with you and Jake now. I didn't even think of that at the time … I was just hoping I wouldn't feel anything, you know?" he pulled a hand through his messy hair that I was always trying to brush for him.

"But you did …" I said awkwardly.

He nodded at me glumly." I really really did."

I just stood there beside him in silence. There wasn't much else I could do. What was I supposed to do when my best friend announced he had feelings for me and I had none for him in that way? I was breaking his heart without even meaning to. Would our friendship even be the same after this? What about Jake? What was going on with him? I couldn't hurt Oliver anymore. Me and Jake dating would crush him. I wasn't prepared to do that to him, no matter how much I like Jake.

You don't choose guys over friends … the same rule applies if your friend is a guy.

Maybe in time his feelings would wear off, that was what I was hoping for but for the moment I was not going to make things any worse.

"Want me to get you Mandy Moore's number?" I joked and gave him a little push.

"I think I'm fine." He smiled back.

This was not going to be easy. I turned to look at him seriously. I _needed_ to know that things would be fine.

"We'll be fine." He said the words I needed to hear and with that I gave him a hug.

**Jake POV**

Was that Lilly and Jackson making out? I dislodged that scary thought and text Miley. She had looked incredibly upset about something just a few moments ago. I mean she was practically sprinting in her favorite slip- on shoes (how do I even know that?)

Please let it not be about me or the kiss or my revelation. I was so close to making her mine and I was almost ready to bet my heavily guarded life she felt something for me too.

I wandered around the corridors looking for her when she didn't text me back and I did actually find her. I thought it would have taken a lot longer but there she was, wrapped in an embrace with Oliver.

I shouldn't be jealous but that emotion was uncontrollable.

"Miley?"

They broke apart quickly," Jake." She said to me nervously.

Was I being paranoid? Did something just happen between the two?

"Nothing happened." Oliver said as though reading my thoughts," She wants you." He added a hint of sadness in his voice.

Miley was looking at Oliver with tears in her eyes. What was I missing here? I hate walking into a scene that is filled with drama. You feel an idiot for asking the obvious when you should automatically know what has just happened

"Is everything ok?" I asked hesitantly, my heart breaking as I saw Miley looking so sad.

"It will be." Oliver nodded and then cleared his throat. He looked at Miley and then back at me and gave her a little nod.

"I'm not going to." She said confidently.

"Miley …" Oliver warned.

"I'm not doing that to you." She said stubbornly.

"You want him."

"I'm not doing this to you."

"I'm going to be fine, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't want you to be happy?"

She bit her lip.

I was still stood there awkwardly, wondering what I should do to make things better. Being a mood breaker was not one of my many and extravagant gifts in life.

"Please make yourself happy." Oliver pleaded," For me."

"Listen guys why don't I-"I began but they both stopped me.

"Jake." Oliver turned to me," I kissed Miley but she is totally in love with you."

I couldn't help gasp. What, what and what!?

"I kissed her but she didn't kiss me back because she really likes you and I want you to make her happy."

Oliver kissed Miley!? Oliver kissed _Miley_? But wait... She liked me, was it really true? Screw that she LOVES me. I was mixed with an eternal feeling of happiness but also a little jealously. Oken had kissed my girl... Because that's what she was. Miley Stewart was actually my girl!

"I love you." I said all mushy and cheesily but yet so honestly.

She took a quick glance at Oliver who smiled encouragingly and looked at me fully with those beautiful blue eyes I could stare into forever and announced, "I think I love you too."

Would I be too much like a chick flick if I burst into tears? A Cinderella story will forever haunt me. I knew that I would love Miley Stewart forever, it wasn't just some harmless passable crush but the real deal and the fact she liked me back ( I didn't think she felt love right now) was the start of my fairytale. All I needed was a wise cracking mule and I had myself a gorgeous Fiona to my shrek.

"Make her happy." Oliver said to me all over protectively.

I think I would let the kiss between them slide; it wasn't important, she felt nothing with him and all of the fireworks with me although I do feel sad for Oliver. I had felt what it's like to fall for a girl who didn't like you back.

He's Smokin Oken right? He will bounce back like nothing else.

"I need to ask you something." I said to Miley, still nervous even though the worst was over.

"Yes she'll be your girlfriend." Oliver rolled his eyes and Miley playfully slapped him.

"Miley?" I gave her my best and truest and if I do say so myself irresistibly flirtatious smile.

"Maybe." She replied with a secret twinkle

I would not have expected anything less from my girlfriend. I wanted to go over there and give her a kiss that would make everyone gasp and her to fall into my arms ( again with the chick flicks) and tell her that I really would love her forever but I sensed this wasn't the right atmosphere even though I was twitching to just grab her hand.

"Maybe we should find out what's the deal with my brother and my best friend." She said and looked at Oliver," You coming?"

"I think I need to fill my empty stomach first." He rubbed it lovingly and she laughed. Even though it wasn't at me it was like music to my ears.

"You coming?" she looked at me and my heart stopped, as usual.

"Always." I grinned.

**Oliver POV**

I watched that picture perfect angel walk down the corridor and even though my heart was shattered I was happy. I was happy that I had made her happy and that meant more to me than anything.

Can I finally have my lunch now?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**Please review, generous people; I hope this chapter was better than the last one :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not getting this chapter out for ages and ages.**

**I've been concentrating on my other stories but here is the last chapter of 'History class started it all'**

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMHMHMHMHMMHHMMHMHMHMHMH

**Miley POV**

Guess where I am? I'm never getting my halo back now as Jackson gleefully reminded me.

I'm in detention. Good girls don't get detention. Good girls also don't make out with Zombie Slayer's but why mention that… Even though it was one dreamy, steamy- I just drooled on the table!

I hastily brought my attention back to reality and saw Lilly looking at Jackson with such love and longing in her eyes I felt I was intruding some private moment between them. It wasn't my fault, we were all stuck in this boring room together, and I can't be expecting to stare at the cracks in the ceiling for one whole hour.

Speaking, or should I say thinking of dreamy, Oliver was gazing at that slab of cheese poster on the wall with the same look I must have when I now think of Jake. My boyfriend. My boyfriend Jake. Jake Ryan. Ryan Jake … I have to stop before I get carried away.

I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. It was like they were burning a heart shaped laser beam in me. I wanted to turn around and give him my best and poorly attempted flirtatious smile but our detention teacher was … reading a magazine on garden gnomes.

So I turned around and he had his head in his hands and was staring at me glassy eyed but when he saw I'd moved quickly straightened up with his cheeks a little pink.

"Do you always have to behind me?" I mouthed.

"Sorry it's a habit." He mouthed back with grin.

He looked like he wanted to tell me something and I swear if he was about to declare he was running off to Romania again I would have screamed blue murder and sent Oliver to an early grave with the shock of my sudden outburst.

"I love you."

And to think I was thinking about hitting him around the head…

"I'll never leave you again." He promised me and I knew he meant it. This boy could read my thoughts … actually I kind of hoped he couldn't since there were some images in there that I'd rather he didn't see" Want to seal the deal?"

I glanced at the teacher and held out my hand as though we were going to shake on it but he shook his head and pointed to his lips," Since I can kiss you whenever I want now, we should start immediately."

Typical hormonal teenage boy.

"Can I blow you one instead?"

"Only if I can have the real thing outside." He flirted.

"And if I said no?" I teased.

"That's not even an option Miley."

God I loved it when he said my name … it sounded so per- this is contradicting my latest single- ect.

That's when my Hannah Montana song came in to my head and I was having a flashback of when Lilly, Oliver and I burst into song and dance in science that one time when the teacher looked up from his riveting copy of _Garden Gnomes_ (such an original title right?)

"Miss. Stewart, do you have something you would like to say?"

That Jake Ryan is completely hot.

"No sir."

"This is detention so be quiet."

This was like the time when I lost my voice and couldn't speak for a week. I had such a need to.

"Miley?"

I of course had to turn around. As if it was optional! My halo was probably hovering over the gates of hell right now …

"Jake?"

"My name sounds so much better when you say it."

What did I say? That boy could read my mind. I was thinking the exact same thing about him saying my name.

"Your hot." He grinned at me.

"Save it for later." I winked at him and he looked mildly surprised at my boldness. Where had this sudden surge of courage come from? Maybe that's what I got for kissing Jake.

**Jake POV**

I just walked into detention, ecstatically happy, replaying the day's events in my mind when I automatically choose the seat behind her.

She was gorgeous; she was everything I ever wanted.

I looked over at Oliver; he was just drooling over the cheese poster, I looked at Lilly, she was giving sideways glances to Jackson, I looked at Jackson, he had a stupid smile on his face and I turned back to Miley and resumed my favorite position: head in hands while looking at her dreamily.

She was mine. She was actually mine! Someone pinch me, no someone slap me. Actually that wouldn't be enough either, someone drop a rock on my head so I could finally grasp the most beautiful girl the world was mine.

I could not wait to just walk around with her with her hand entwined with mine, I couldn't wait to sit with her on the beach and watch the sunset, laying next to each other, I couldn't wait to give her that ring in a few years time, I couldn't wait until she said 'I love you; and actually mean it because I would know when she did.

More than anything at this moment I just wanted to kiss her. For a long, long, long (count how many awards I have won) long, long time and never let her go.

I was sort of glad she couldn't read minds... I had some very 'non PG images' stored away in there that she would look questionably at. I loved her confused face though; it was so adorable it made me melt all over again.

I would soon be this big pile of lava like goo on the floor just from thinking of her facial expressions.

She just _had to_ turn around at the moment I was thinking of the time I had seen her on the beach, and that was what made my cheeks turn pink( such a girly color, why can't I turn a manly color like blue without looking like I have frost bite).

I loved that I could flirt with her and she would flirt back.

I loved that I could smile at her and she would smile back.

I loved that I could look at her like I was and she wouldn't mind.

I loved that I could kiss her and she could run her fingers through my hair and whisper seductively in my ear and make me lose control whenever she wanted …

"Save it for later." She winked at me and my mouth dropped.

This girl had me wrapped around her little finger as every little word she ever says to me echoes around my head long before I can forget it.

Save it for later huh? Trust me Miley Stewart, later can't come soon enough.

**Lilly POV**

Why was it I had only just noticed Jackson had nice eyes? They are like … a Hawaiian vacation I just want to fall into.

I can't believe we kissed. I can't believe he initiated it. I can't believe he likes me back.

Maybe I should start to believe… he took a risk, I loved that risk! And now I loved him.

He looked at me. I looked at him. He was perfect. (Sorry Hannah's latest single!) He was looking at me in a way that made my cheeks blush red.

To stop the moment when I would stupidly fall off my chair or stutter something inaudible I looked around the room and saw Oliver sat with his beloved poster of cheese.

Whatever had happened earlier today had apparently blown over because he was his usual self again and I could hear his stomach give an earthquake worthy rumble from where I was sat (I had conveniently shuffled my desk over to Jackson's a teensy weensy bit. Who said I'm not capable of world domination?)

Our teacher looked up from his magazine... was that a garden gnome? I thought my mom was weird with her cat subscriptions but Mr. Galloway had taken it to the beyond.

Miley looked forward again guiltily as she got told off.

We looked at each other from across the classroom and gave identical smiles full of meaning. We had never been happier and we read our expressions from the others face.

This day was going to be the topic of our sleepovers and girl nights for weeks to come.

Even though Jackson was my boyfriend, I would never blow Miley off to hang with him and I knew she would be the same with Jake because we got each other, we went together like … noodles and rice, helmet and helmet hair, A + B in the alphabet. (I claim A though)

Jake was sooooo mushy, I had no idea; he was still staring gormlessly at the back of her head with such intensity I'm surprised a heart shaped laser beam wasn't burning into her skull.

I kind of wondered what they were both thinking about... and whether I would actually want to know.

I wanted to know what Jackson was thinking about. He was staring into space as well and I wondered whether I was on the planet he was at.

He saw me looking at him, swiveled around to face me, pointed at himself and mouthed 'I' then he made a heart shape with his fingers over his chest, "Love" then he pointed at me," You."

I grinned and pretended to catch the kiss he blew in my direction. I was getting at Jake for being hopefully romantic and chick flick worthy when me and Jackson had our own little movie going on right here.

**Jackson POV**

Lilly Truscott huh? Who would have thought it?

I also wouldn't have thought I'd be stuck in detention for further PDA in the halls with my sister, her 'ego-boy' as she liked to joke, and Smokin Oken … who was looking affectionately at the cheese.

I don't care whatever anyone says about me dating my younger sister's best friend, if Miley can accept it then I have no worries … well apart from my dad but he'll have enough to worry about with Miley and Jake.

I have work today … at Rico's but Lilly will be at the beach and so will Miley and Jake (if they start sharing a milkshake and go all soppy then I'm quitting) and so will Oliver. It's also entertaining to see him hit on countless girls and get rejected.

I have a pretty good life going. An awesome family (as much as I like to make Miley's life an ongoing suckfest but she knows I love her really) good friends, and now an amazing girlfriend.

I'm not going to jinx it by saying 'what could go wrong?' so I'll settle with a mediocre 'I'm happy'

Looking over at Lilly now and judging by the thudding of my heart, I can see we'll be together for a long, long (count how many unwashed socks are under my bed) long, long time.

And I'm ok with that.

**Oliver POV**

Miley is happy, Jake is happy, Lilly is happy, Jackson is happy and now where all happily stuck in detention like criminals when I could be stuffing my face at Rico's. This is the longest since birth I have gone without food.

I look over at Miley and she is blatantly flirting with Jake and the usual sound of my heart shattering when I witness this disappears along with my hatred for the zombie slayer as anyone can see they are meant to be together.

Just the fact she was willing to risk her own happiness for me cushioned the blow of rejection so now it no longer feels like I have been turned down but instead gained a stronger friendship.

When we look back on this we'll laugh. When I'm old and a swimsuit model and master of the playboy mansion and she is still belting out songs on the stage with Lola flapping her arms backstage we will look back on this day and still remember every single detail.

She found true love and I grew up. Miley introduced me to the real world, no matter how harshly I fell through or what heartbreak I suffered, I had her to thank for my transformation.

I looked over at her and Jake, who for some reason was pointing to his lips, and I smiled at Miley … my sister.

Lilly and Jackson were doing the same charade yet... they looked cute too.

When did I think anything cute? It might have been when Miley's halo fell off, when Jake said he would quit showbiz to be with her, when Lilly did a ballerina spin down the corridor and when Jackson drew a heart sign with his fingers and aimed it at her.

Now my thoughts have been put straight, I'm going to get back to thinking about my Switzerland cheese.

**Jake POV**

Only a few seconds to go before it's over … I had actually took my eyes of my girlfriend long enough to watch the clock. In fact everyone had taken their eyes off what they were looking at the stare at the clock in anticipation.

The hour was up! I was the first to react and leapt up to grab Miley's hand and grinned down at her," Let's start our journey."

"What if my feet hurt?" she looked down at her favorite slip on shoes (again how did I now that?)

"Then I'll carry you all the way." And picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the classroom with her cries of 'put me down' ringing in my ear.

Lilly, Jackson and Oliver followed with a laugh.

Lilly mouthed to Oliver," Are you ok?"

And he nodded.

I finally gave in to her (as I knew I always would) and put her down where she playfully slapped my arm.

"Let's go to Rico's." Jackson declared and put his arm around Lilly's shoulder.

Before we got any further Miley ran up to Lilly and gave her a tight hug … girls were weird that way.

Miley put an arm around my waist, (again with the tingling skin) and an arm around Oliver's waist so I retuned the gesture by putting both arms around Miley and Lilly's shoulder as Oliver grinned at Miley and put his own arm around her waist.

Jackson shrugged and we all set off down the corridor, Miley and Lilly giggling, Jackson holding his girlfriend up at one end, me supporting Miley and Oliver on the other end smiling.

I loved my life in Malibu.

**No POV**

5 Teenagers walked down the corridors of High School.

Real life started here.

HMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHHM

**Phew that took a while to write lol **

**ppppppllllllllleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeee please leave me a review!**

**How many pretties do I have to put before please lol**

**This story is officially over! Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


End file.
